


He hath borne me on his back a thousand times

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Hazing, Masturbation, Skullfucking, group activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt does not see the appeal of participating in teambuilding exercises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He hath borne me on his back a thousand times

"You want me to put my penis in that?" Kurt asked, a horrified look on his face.

Danny stuck his chin out and lifted the skull in his hand up, "Usually, people just use an eye socket. It's totally clean, don't worry. I ran it through the dishwasher last night."

Kurt rubbed his fingers against his temples, "I just don't see the appeal of humping a skull, Danny. What am I supposed to get out of this?"

Danny sighed, "Look, Kurt." he said, waving the skull in Kurt's face for emphasis. "The drama department at McKinley is very serious about forming a bond among cast and crew and encouraging team spirit. Now if you want to be taken seriously and actually considered for lead roles in school plays, or _musicals,_ for the next four years then you fuck Yorick."

Charlie piped up from beside Kurt, "It's really easy, Kurt. Watch." Charlie unzipped his pants and pulled out his limp dick. Kurt inhaled sharply and made a show of averting his eyes. He turned back to watch quickly enough though when he saw that Charlie was masturbating in front of _everybody._ He was brutal with his dick, pulling hard on the shaft and rubbing the head with his palm, practically slapping it. Kurt had never seen anything like it and was a little freaked out about how hot he thought it was.

Once Charlie was hard, he grabbed the skull and stuck his dick in the right eye socket. The rest of the drama kids started to cheer Charlie on as he held the skull to his crotch and began to awkwardly hump it. Kurt could see his dick moving in and out of the skull through the left eye socket. He was pretty sure this was the grossest thing he had ever seen in his life.

When Charlie came, he moaned and shuffled awkwardly in place with the skull pushed deep into his pubic hair. He pulled his dick from the hole and held the skull up face down so his come dripped out from in between its teeth and out both eye sockets. The drama kids were clapping and circling around Charlie to congratulate him. Kurt was incapable of speech at this point.

Danny turned to Kurt and gripped his shoulder. "Ok, so you'll be ready tomorrow then? I have to run it through the dishwasher and let it cool before you can give it a go." He shook Kurt hard before walking away to welcome Charlie to their little inner drama circle.

That's when Kurt decided to sign up for Glee Club instead.


End file.
